


this night you're the brightest star

by blackhime (crowhime)



Series: a shiny song [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/blackhime
Summary: Remus couldn't think. And Regulus' eyes don't help him concentrate either. (band au)





	this night you're the brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> So uhmm my first try in a remulus fanfic, hope i can do more but lets see, and the second thing i write in english so sorry by mistakes;;; i'm not used to do it but i hope you can enjoy anyway!

Remus couldn’t think. And Regulus' eyes don’t help him concentrate either.

Always after the concerts, they organized these parties, almost like a ritual of celebration: there was always beverages, pizza and music; and didn’t matter if they were not old enough to drink alcohol, because the Marauders always found a way. Meanwhile, Regulus Black and his bandmates don’t seem to be the type to take part in this kind of encounter, but they were swept away by the mood after their gig at a concert hall they frequented. Barty had crept in easily and dragged the rest of the group together; and not only they and the Marauders were there, other bands that participated in the performance and other friends too.

Regulus, not running from the impression he made, seemed out of place, so Remus joined him, sitting down beside him with a bottle of vodka, not wanting to leave him alone. He understood the feeling because he was the most introverted of his group, though by now he had learned to behave at parties well enough - it would only take him a week to recover from intense social interaction, but nothing to bother about. And it was not just the introversion of the younger, he had piqued his curiosity: he had a well-formed mind-set of Regulus in his head because of everything Sirius had said about his younger brother, but what Remus had seen on stage that night didn’t look at all with the apathetic, silly figure he had projected into his mind: his voice was strong and intensity. At least he had been moved (and for God, James and Sirius couldn’t never knew). And now he wanted to know more about Regulus, what he think and feel, simply because it seemed... interesting.

At first, the younger was on the defensive, but when he was comfortable and relaxed, made the conversation flow easy, and he showed real interest in Remus, engaging in the conversation, asking and listening with an attention he wasn’t accustomed. His heart was pounding hard, but he concluded that it was only loud music in his ears that gave him such an impression and ignored, turning another long sip of the vodka, feeling comfortable about asking more.

"What made you play guitar, Regulus? You already sing, right?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he took the bottle to himself, taking his content before giggling and shaking his head.

"I’d love to say I have some big reason, but it's only because Barty is an idiot.”

“What?” Remus laughed, incredulous and not understanding. "What has one thing to do with the other?"

“Long short story: he bought a bass on impulse, because it was "cool" and called me to form a band, but he thought it was a guitar, I said it was a bass, he later found out I was right and told me to play guitar then... I even offered to trade with him, and then he came up with a nonsense talk about fate had chosen for him and... that was it.”

Regulus shrugged nonchalantly, but he had a half-amused smile on his lips. For his part, Remus tried to control his laughter without much success.

“God! I don’t believe this. I thought at least he would trade it then! I wouldn’t deny it, at least.”

“No? Don’t like to play bass?”

The bassist felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, he didn’t think the other was going to pick up a piece of information between his laughter and try to learn more.

“I like! Don’t get me wrong... But sometimes I wish I had chosen something else, you know? Bass is what was left because no one wanted and for me is fine, but everyone seems to forget the bassists... or something.” He twisted his nose in a grimace, afraid he was not making sense, especially since in Regulus's band that did not seem to be true (which was a little frustrating). He drank some more. With a little luck he would forget the embarrassing parts of the night.

"You're right, the bass generally doesn’t stand out so much... Barty is a exception, I suppose, but because he's an idiot.” He shrugged again, a half smile growing on her lips as he leaned over and took the bottle from Remus' hand. "But it suits you. It is like a hero who acts in the shadows, because it is the sound of the bass that helps to unite the others. If it's not there, you'll miss it. You're indispensable, Remus.”

Regulus' eyes were fixed on him, intense. With the same intensity he showed on the stage, but as if he was only concentrating there. He had the impression that he wasn’t talking about bassists anymore or his drunk mind was reading too much, but he laughed low, embarrassed, his cheeks blushing.

"If you keep talking about these things, you're going to make me kiss you," he replied ironically, to disguise the embarrassment.

Remus watched the other move, facing him and never looking away. Regulus leaned in, leaving him apprehensive and anxious for what he would do, now making sure was his heart ringing in his ears and not the beat of loud music.

"If you don’t go, I will." Regulus said with a seductive and insinuating half-smile, holding his chin with his free hand, the voice resounding at the side of his ear, so that he could hear without shouting loudly. Pulling back, he fixed his eyes once again on the elder, receiving confirmation through a nod and permission when he closed his eyes.

His lips touched slowly, testing the unfamiliar lips. Injured by drinking, they could blame the alcohol afterwards for that, but neither of them was bothering themselves with where they were or other things, getting drunk on the kiss that gained intensity with the tongues entwining.

“What the fuck is happening?”

They had already lost track of time and space when someone yelled at their side. Only then they slowly the kiss, and both looked for the source of the voice. Remus was confused for a moment, and Regulus immediate reaction was to roll his eyes at his brother, who was indignant and looking from one to the other as if he didn’t know what to do. Sirius' footsteps faltered, and it was easy see how much he had drunk, narrowing his eyes as if he still didn’t believe what he saw.

“You! Are you taking my little brother? How dare you! And you! You are a child! A baby! He does not know what he's doing, he can’t even be drinking, and how you dare corrupt him like that, Remus, you...! Bastard! I thought we were friends..." His voice sounded in rage and disappointment, and he still didn’t know what action take.

Regulus got up and, defiantly, took the bottle of vodka to his mouth and took several long sips, cracking his tongue at the end to show his appreciation.

"You're drunk, Sirius. And you can’t tell me what I can or cannot do!” He pushed the bottle to Sirius, turning around and taking Remus' hand, who did not know whether to intervene or stand still, helping him up. Regulus was dizzy, too, but he just wanted to get away from Sirius, who sank down on the couch at last, drinking the rest of the abandoned vodka while grunting. It would last until some girl approach him, both Remus and Regulus knew, so it was easy to ignore.

Regulus guided Remus to the outside of the party, greeted by the night. Regulus finally managed to breathe properly and his ears still buzzed with the loud music from the inside, but he took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs.

"Maybe we shouldn’t have left him there..." he talked hesitantly, though he wasn’t too worried, busy looking down at the hands still together.

"He must have forgotten already." He glanced at the other, noting where his gaze was directed. He looked back, feeling her cheeks warm, not having anything to do with the amount of alcohol in his blood. But he didn’t let go of his hands; he pressed his fingers together. "Do you... want to go somewhere else?"

Remus found it lovely how suddenly he looked shy. He ended up laughing low, not meant to be funny, but it had been unexpected. He pulled Regulus to himself, bending down so that he gave a lingering seal on his lips, whispering to them:

"I'm going wherever you want. Surprise me, Regulus Black.”


End file.
